After the flames
by angels101
Summary: 2 years after the great western quays fire quint is mortally teriffied of fire. now stranded with his father, wind jackal in twillight woods will quint ever make it out, with all his senses still in tact?
1. poor quint

I Don't own edge chronicals Quint tossed and turned in his hammock dispite the gentle rocking of the hammock, he was restless in his sleep flailing his arms and legs now, now screaming, gagging and coughing."What is that boy doing?" wind jackel thought to himself as he walked over to quints hammock "quint are you ok?" there was no responce"quint...quint?" still no responce "QUINT!" wind jackel yelled at quint. like a sky-fired bloodoak tree quint shot up out of his hammock ,and onto the wooden "floor" with a THUD. "ouch"  
quint whined to his father rubing his head with tears in his eyes that he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand,  
he was seven now, so no more crying right?

"Now,now, quint whats wrong?" wind jackel said soothingly puting an arm on quints shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "come,come you can tell me, for i'm your father." wind jackel urged his mulling it over a few seconds quint cradled his arms on his knees and said "t-the fire" then he put his head on his arms, feeling dumb, for now he felt like a baby,and his father really wasn't helping,for he had "dragged" quint onto his lap and whispered "Now,now, now,now don't fret over that fire, shush,shush"  
Wind jackel helped quint up and made shure he was all snuggled in the hammock, he turned to face the stone pilot who was pulling off her hood and said in her muffled voice "captain,I belive we have a problem, a BIG problem. 


	2. What? twillight woods?

I Don't own edge chronicals "well...what is it then?" wind jackel questioned the stone pilot. "we are being sucked into the...the twillight woods captian" the stone pilot replyed,a hint of fear in her voice."How far will we be by daybreak then?" even though they were clearly in grave danger wind jackal didn't dispair, for he couldn't, surly the rest of the crew would dispair with him and, frankly that NEVER turned out ok."um...i don't know for shure captain but around 20 strides" the stone pilot said unshurly"well sky help us if your estimate is far off,stone pilot" wind jackal said,a bit of hope in his voice, then contued,"but if your guess is right we have to jump, its crittical that we jump."

"quint, qunt wake up." wind jackal called to the half-asleep quint"YAAAWN!" quint called to no-one in preticular. Then in a groggy half-awake state quint got up and walked right into a wall in his quarters and, let out a yelp and a "OW!" "walk into the wall again quint?' wind jackal asked with a laugh then became still "quint i want you to stay with me today, do i make myself clear?" "yes father but why-" "because we are going to jump into twillight woods." wind jackal awsered the half spoken question calmly to quint "we are goint to jump in TWILLIGHT WOODS!, why father, i don't understand." quint exclaimed to his father "shh quint we need to jump soon, for the stone pilot exstimated that in a few minutes we will be around 20 or 30 strides, so we had better be going and quint..."  
"yes father?" "sky protect us." 


	3. into the twillight woods

i don't own edge chronicals

"oh father! i'm getting worried" Quint breathed to his father "aw, now now quint, there's nothing to be worried about! we'll be ok, sky willing." wind jackal, quint's father said resssuringly to quint. "sky above! i still can't believe we are landing in twillight woods and jumping into it too!" quint said still astounded by it all. "time to desend in 5...4...3...2...1 now, and sky be with you all!" the captian called before jumping out of the sky-ship holding quints hand, otherwise he would have hid under some-  
thing and never had thought of twillight woods, the horror of it all! Quint was shaking like a leaf and breaking out into a cold sweat "f-father i'm scared" quint admited to his father, he was seven after all! "it'll be ok quint i assure you." his father said with a tad of confidince in his voice. Then he fasened quint and then himself into a tolley-rope and jumped, quint screamed all the way down and at first went spinning 'round and a round like a hyper-speed marry-go-round screaming all the while and hit the ground with a painfull, nerve-racking THUD! the last thing he rembered was the shocked look on wind jackals face then everything went black.

"Quint...please quint wake up!" quint's eyes slowly poped open he tryed to lift his head "ou" he was trying to say ow but his mouth was dry as a bone, thank sky wind jackal knew this and took a flask to quint, supporting him with his arm wind jackal let quint drink from the flask. "uhh" quint groaned to his father, signaling again he was awake "quint" wind jackal was clearly releved, you could hear it clear in his voice. "h-how long have i been out?" quint qestioned his father, weakly "an hour i presume"  
wind jackal replyed "so what should we do now father?" "simple quint we find the other crew members and find the galerider now remember quint stay close to me arm length at least ok?" but quint wasn't listening he was already wandering about (thank sky) he snaped back into reality and walk over to his father "sorry father i just was captivated by this beautiful forest...its beautiful is it not?" "on second thoughts here hold my hand quint, a lad like your's mind could quickly wander of to who-knows-where quint...quint?' but quint was already in another trance. so wind jackal had to walk over to quint and grab his hand and, finally drag him away and muttered to himself "sky help us." 


	4. life in the twillight woods

i don't own edge chronicals

"ohh look at that!" quint marveled tugging at his father's hand "come on father look, look!" quint coxed his father but wind jackal just pulled quint along trying to keep focus on getting out of twillight forest because it was clear quint wasn't for he had already begining to be striped of his mind and, he was helping twillight woods from working double-time, he doesn't mean to, but the forest was just so beautiful oh really beautiful...quint,out of nowhere toppled to the ground, totally exausted. wind jackal looked up and turned to the sleeping quint "the lad's finally worn himself out." Wind jackal watched the slow rise and fall of quint's chest as he wind jackal made sure quint was out off reach of the forest's treacherous grip, he headed off to forege collecting a few nuts and various berries Wind jackal gave up and trugged back to quint. feeling quite embarrested at himself, he was a sky pirate caption after all! "Hmm need a parawing tent, need to get quint's parawings..." wind jackal mummbled as he walked over to quint's pile of leaves wind jackal had collected and layed quint on. "quint my son roll over" but quint didn't move a musle so wind jackal rolled quint onto his back, unclipped quint's parawings and clipped them to his, then scooped quint up, ignoring quint's angry grunt, and stuffed him into the tent before puting himself into the tent.  
When wind jackal woke up he had to guess the hour, for time really stops in twillight long after wind jackal awoke he heard a faint grunt and turned his head to the parawing tent, guessing his son had finally awoke and hurried over to find wind jackal's disapointment quint had only flipped to his side wind jackal smiled "out like a light."At about 7 hours quint desided to wake, wiping sleep out of his eyes, quint stumbled out of the tent and to his jackal grinned down at his son "well look who finally got up!" quint smiled back, to wind jackals surprise and said "i guess I was well worn!" quint had lost intrest in twillight forest...for the time being, and wind jackal wasn't going to take that for granted, for he seized quint by the hand and trotted torwards the small parawing tent and unhooked helping quint with his parawings and putting on his own wind jackal cracked some of the nuts he'd colected added a few berries and handed the mixture to quint before repeating what he had done for eating, quint streached, standing on his tip-toes and widened his arms as far as they would go. He then turned to his father a worried look in his eye "father! we're lost!" Wind jackal nodded then mumbled to no-one at all "blast!" and "sky help us cross this treacherous forest and then...the mire" 


	5. mire!

I still don't own edge chronicles:)

quint's eyes buldged as the word "mire." "we...we're going to the mire?!" quint asked, dumbfounded. Wind jackal turned to quint and slowly nodded "yes..." Now quint's eyes looked about to pop out of his head as his father's head bobbled up & down, his jaw dropped and was clearly in shock as if in a trance "sky above, sky above, sky above" quint repeated the words over and over as if it was a deepwoods chant to ward off evil and bad luck. "Quint we need to worry about getting out of here first THEN and only then will we worry about the mire, do i make myself clear?" quint's head bobbled mechanicly, as he followed his father though the glowing and glittering forest. What felt like a boney hand on quint's sholder awoke him from his thoughts and when he turned his eyes got as wide as two golf balls and let out a shrill scream, full of terror. "F-father..." quint studdered to wind jackal, who in responce to his name faced quint, and soon wished he hadn't. He stood eyes wide jaw dropped but quickly regained control and in a angry voice, as if to start a fight, "Let my son go." Wind jackal glared at the decomposing thief that was holding young quint hostage. "give me money" rasped decomposed teeth that has long since been ridden of lips. "F-father i'm scared."  
said a teary-eyed quint. "hush now quint, evrything's going to be fine." wind jackal reasured quint, while pulling his sword from his belt.

Wind jackal had drawn his sword and was about to teach this son-stealer a lesson when quint made his move, pulling out of the horrible sight of a theif's grip and like a banderbear being chased by wig-wigs he sprinted to his father's open arms, and wind jackal emraced him. 'thank sky..." wind jackal mummbled out loud, before liffting quint up to his shoulders, spining on his feet and high-tailing the scene with the thief still saying 'money...money...mon" soon the terrible rasping voice had faded to nothing and all was silent, exept quint sniffles Wind jackal felt misrible lisining to quint's terrifing sobs, for there was nothing he could wind jackal stopped but instead of putting him down wind jackal held quint in his arms,and let quint bury his head into his chest. 'o-oh father this place is horrible!" "i know my son, i know" then wispered in quint's ear "sky save us" quint nodded in agrement, before buring his head in wind jackal's chest agian. 


End file.
